Benutzer Diskussion:Curly Sun
Hallo Hasenstreif, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Diskussionsfaden:28671. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! -- Tautropfen (Diskussion) 09:46, 23. Feb. 2013 Siggi Ja, kann ich machen. Sag mir eifach alles, was auf meinem profil steht, was ich brauch und dann mach ichs dir. ich wieß nur nicht, ob ichs sofort schaffe, ich hoffe es ist nich so schlimm, wenn es evtl. noch ein paar tage dauert, bis ichs fertig hab? LG 15:50, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Recolors Hallo Hasenstreif, Ich möchte dich bitten, es in Zukunft zu unterlassen, Bilder von anderen zu nehmen und umzufärben/zu verändern - also zu recolorn. Das ist nämlich nicht nur verboten, sondern auch äußerst faul. 16:08, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Du solltest mir von allen am besten sagen können, bei welchen Katzen du was übernommen hast. Z.B. die schattierten Augen. Welche davon sind von anderen Bildern? Übrigens kannst du keine Bilder löschen, wenn du nicht der Gründer, ein Admin oder Bürokrat bist 16:26, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Du meinst selbstgemacht bis auf die Augen? Wäre übrigens schön, wenn du meine Frage, bei welchen von den Bildern du AUgen oder anderes übernommen hast, beantworten könntest. 17:00, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Soo, habe deine Siggi fertig! Schau sie dir am besten hier an und schau, ob sie so okay ist :) GLG 17:51, 15. Apr. 2013 (UTC) du setzt sie mit 4 tilden 17:52, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Name Natürlich darfst du mich Cinder nennenXD Rußeule (Diskussion) 14:06, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallo Hasenstreif c:, also ich schreib dich mal einfach so an xD Du kannst echt tolle Bilder machen ! Kannst du mir auch einpaar machen? :) Ich habe auch einpaar Federviecher, schade das einpaar von deine tot sind :'( LG Mo Mordkralle (Diskussion) 16:44, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bild I like it!! Soooo sweet!! Frage Hallo Hasenstreif! Ich hab´ eine Frage: Darf ich das Bild, dass du ,,Für Braunflug´´ genannt hast verwenden? Bitte! Blaufluss (Diskussion) 18:05, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Avatar Hallo Hasenstreif, ich möchte dir hiermit auch von Tini mitteilen, dass dein Bild wegen der Outlines die Tini gemacht hat, siehe Bild Datei nicht mehr vorhanden nicht von dir für das Avatar verwendet werden darf. Du solltest dir ein neues machen. Grüße 18:49, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Danke!!! Ich will es auf meiner Benutzerseite verwenden(Als Bild wie Blaufluss aussieht). Danke nochmal! Blaufluss (Diskussion) 10:28, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, Hasenstreif! Darf ich das Bild auch als Avatar verwenden? LG Blaufluss (Diskussion) 05:45, 10. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hi, Hasilein! Das eine Bild(du hast es ,,Für Braunflug´´ genannt), dürfte ich es auch bei meiner Signatur auch verwenden? Es ist so schön! LG Blaufluss (Diskussion) 06:06, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hallo^^ Hay xDD ich weiß wir haben uns noch nie getroffen oder so aber ich muss dir sagne du malst soo geil *-* kannst du mir vllt. ein Bild machen? *Hunde Blick* vllt. werden wir ja mal Freunde xD LG 09:50, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Das Bild ist vool Cool danke, warum kommst du nicht mal in den Chat? LG 10:19, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Nochmal Danke für dein Bild.Wolln wir uns mal im Chat treffen? Hier auch ein Bildi von mir^^ Oh man Hay ich bin gerade im Uraub dealb weiß ich nit wann ich kommen kann :( Wir treffen uns bestimmt bald mal ;) LG 16:24, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Deine Bilder Hay, Du hast ja auf deinem Profil stehen , dass deine Bilder nicht ganz so gut sind, ich hab mir sie gerade angeschaut, die sind doch super! *o* Die sind alle total schön *-* lg 00:09, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Frage Darf ich auch das Bild ,,Eulengesang''" verwenden? Er würde Steinauge darstellen. Blaufluss (Diskussion) 18:21, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hi, Hasilein! Kannst du mir ein bitte Bild malen? Fellfarbe: gelbbraun (so wie Goldblüte, 'nicht 'gestreift) Augenfarbe: hellblau (so wie Wolkenschweif) Position: stehend Sonstiges: langes, abstehendes Fell(so wie Ginsterkralle), langhaariger Schwanz(so wie Eulenpelz) LG Blaufluss (Diskussion) 09:22, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) PS: Du kannst dir Zeit lassen... Aschenfrost *-* awww die wiedergeburt von Aschenpelz *Q* ich hab mir die gesichte gelesen xD die ist super cool und schön das jmd. mal doch etwas asche schreibt und das noch über die wiedergeburt <'3 mach weiter so :3 'Diamondpaw (Diskussion) 08:46, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC)' (: habs mir durchgelesen klingt sehr spannend <3 wie kriegst du das egentlich eine seie zuerstellen 8also deine eigene?) ich häte auch gerne ein Gesichten gemacht xDD 'Diamondpaw (Diskussion) 19:08, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC)' okkyy okay xD also wie jetzt einfach bei mitmachen und seite erstellen und klicken oder wie? xD 'Diamondpaw (Diskussion) 19:16, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC)' Joa x33 okay jetzt muss ich nurnoch CA's erstellen owo Dx okay danke *-* 'Diamondpaw (Diskussion) 19:21, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC)' Joa x33 okay jetzt muss ich nurnoch CA's erstellen owo Dx okay danke *-* 'Diamondpaw (Diskussion) 19:22, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC)' Danke!!! Danke für das coole Bild! Es ist so schön! LG Blaufluss (Diskussion) 06:04, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Gimp Hi, Hasi! Eine Frage hätt´ ich noch: Wie ändert man die Pinsel-Größe bei Gimp? LG Blue PS: Ich darf dich doch Hasi nennen, oder? WOOOW & Frage Hi, Hasi! Ich kanns nicht fassen aber meineutter hat mir ein ,,Sonder-Exemplar"(Ein Buch, das erst etwas später erscheint) von Blausterns Prophezeiung gekriegt! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD(Hat natürlich ein großes Gehemnis darum gemacht, woher sie es hat) Darf ich die spoiler schon entfernen? GLG Blaufluss (Diskussion) 20:27, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) O-oh! Muss schluss machen (Lieg eigentlich nurmehr im Bett und tipp am Handy unter der Decke herum und ersticke gleich XD) Bey-bey! Blue Überraschung!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hallo Hasi! Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich! (Hab ziemlich lange für das gebraucht) Ein Bild. Hier ist es: thumb|Für dich, beste Freundin!!! Mit liebsten Grüßen ~Blue~ ღ Folge deinem Herzen! ღ PS:Hoffe es gefällt dir!!! Hi Hase:) Hi wollte nur sagen das ich hier war hehe:)))))) deine allerliebste Jaguar '''Hallo :)' Ich wollte eigentlich nur mal Hallo sagen. Wir müssten uns ein wenig aus dem Forum kennen. Meine schwester hat auch zwei Wellensittiche, die heißen Fussel und Tweety. Naja, bis irgendwann mal :D Roggenfell (Diskussion) 15:08, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Chat HalloHasenstrei ich wollte dich mal fragen warum dz nie in den Chat kommst? LG 18:20, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re Chat Ich verstehe wenn du nicht möchtest, möchte dir jedoch trotzdem sagen das im niemals jemand das fünfte Rad am Wagen ist. Dukannst ja wenn du magst mal kommen wenn nicht so viele on sind :) LG 12:11, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) 'Namen ändern' Also du hattest mich auf meiner Disk gefragt wie man den Namen ändern kann. Du musst auf diesen Link gehen: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Kontakt/rename-account Das funktioniert aber nur wenn du ihn nicht schon einmal geändert hast. LG Braunflug 10:57, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Skype Gehtd ien skype wieder??? 17:31, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :'( okay das hatte ich noch nie!!! komisch viellnoch mal neu runterladen :D jaguar Achja kannst du siggis machen??? Liebe Curly Ich ich weiß das us nicht in den chat gehen willst ich wollte dich fragen ob du in den Chat kommst dar hier nur wir beide sind und ich möchte wieder mit dier reden :) deine Jaguar Ja bitte würde mich freuen!!! Ich bin in diesem Chat!!! Heey^^ ich wollte einfach mal heey sagen , weil du nett scheinst :D Ich mag Aschenpekz voll und hasse eichhornschweif weil sie ihm das angetan hat >:OO Ohh.. sry hab ich vergessen :/ Aschen ist eigentlich voll hübsch :D Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 19:42, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Miau ~ Heey, Ich hab dich ein paar mal im Chat gesehen, schade dass du dort kaum bist, aber dein Grund ist überzeugend :s Naja wie auch immer, ich wollt fragen ob ich dich in Skype adden kann , dann könnten wir da schreiben? :D lg 15:56, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) D: Okay schade :( Ich schick dir schonmal ne Anfrage, okay? :3 lg 16:50, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ~ Ja, der steht auf deinem Profil, oder? :D 16:53, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :D Okay hoffe ich auch :s bei mir war das auch mal, da musste ich es einmal vom Laptop schmeißen und wieder neu Installieren, hast du das schon versucht? :/ lg 17:09, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Meow Okay, bei mir hats so geklappt :D Viel Glück ^-^ <3 17:42, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) I'm here! Hi, ich bins, Ruß! Ich heiße jetzt Broken Light. Eine Frage: Kannst du mir einen Ava machen? Ich möchte ein Bild, was genauso aussieht wie Aschenfrost als Junges nur ohne Tigerung. Broken Light (Diskussion) 10:12, 12. Okt. 2013 (UTC) THX Danke für das Bild! Es ist super! Broken Light (Diskussion) 10:27, 12. Okt. 2013 (UTC) thumb|Für dich Hab mir jetzt ein Siggi gemacht! 11:18, 12. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Hasi, ich bin wieder mal dabei Bilder auszumisten und es ist mir aufgefallen, dass du zu viele Bilder hast: 102 davon sind 10 nur in Artikeln. Das heißt, es müssen mindestens 40 davon gelöscht werden. Es wäre schön wenn du mir eine Liste mit den Bilder gibst die gelöscht werden sollen, oder die Bilder aus deiner Benutzerseite ausfügst. Ich würde vorschlagen, z.B. die mehrfachen Versionen von einer Katze. Hier kannst du die Dateien einsehen: Kategorie:ByCurly Sun. LG 07:03, 13. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Thx Danke für alles :) Bild ich bin grad dabe dir ein bild zu malen! kommt gleich! :* Für Hase Hier ein Bild für dich:D ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 12:00, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Für dich XD Ich werde dich immer Hase oder Hasi nennen Hallo Hey Hasi ich habe gesehen das du on bist komm doch mal in den Chat 18:56, 1. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohen 2. Advent! Ja, dir auch einen frohen 2. Advent. Ich hoffe, das Bildchen gefällt dir! AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 09:34, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) thumb Hier dein Wichtelgechenk, ist von Mondsaphir nur ich sollts dir geben XD Frohe Weihnachten übrigens :D thumb 19:27, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) laubclan wiki braucht aufbau hilfe komm doch ins laubclan wiki.hier geht es um den laubclan,den wellenclan,den blütenclan,den nebelclan und denm lavaclan sowie zwei stämme,lus ihre ahnen.du kannst dazu auch eigene geschichten schreiben,charactararts erstellen,katzen erstellen,und in den chat gehen.mordkralle ist auch schon dort.wäre schön wenn du kommst,wenn nicht sag es einfach weiter,ob wohl ich hofe das du kommst.noch ein schönes, neues , glückliches und farbiges neues jahr. Bilder Hallo Hasi, ich erinnere dich an die Meldung vom Oktober. Ich bin wieder mal dabei Bilder auszumisten und es ist mir aufgefallen, dass du zu viele Bilder hast: mehr als 100 davon sind 14 nur in Artikeln. Das heißt, es müssen mindestens 50 davon gelöscht werden. Es wäre schön wenn du mir eine Liste mit den Bilder gibst die gelöscht werden sollen, oder die Bilder aus deiner Benutzerseite ausfügst. Ich würde vorschlagen, z.B. die mehrfachen Versionen von einer Katze. Hier kannst du die Dateien einsehen: Kategorie:ByHasenstreif. LG 13:20, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) P.S: Wenn du es nicht tust füge ich überflüssige Bilder selbst aus. Hi :D Hi ^^ Ich wollte fragen, ob wir vielleicht Freunde sein wollen? Du malst echt klasse Bilder, übrigens (: PS: Ich hab dir ein Bild gemalt ^^ Datei: FürHase.Lovely.png LG, deine 19:16, 15. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Pou-City Wiki Hi, Hasi! Ich hab´ jetzt ein eigenes Wiki! Das Pou-City Wiki! Willst du meinem dem Pou-Citiy Wiki beitreten ? Wäre doch cool, oder? GLG Blue 07:16, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) PS: Sorry, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe... Character Art Hallo Curly Sun, ich schreibe dich an, weil du lange nicht mehr im Wiki aktiv warst bzw. etwas editiert hast. Ich möchte dich fragen, ob du noch Lust und Zeit hast ein paar Character Art Bilder fertig zu malen. Dazu zählen Algernon, Fallendes Blatt, Harryjunges, Jay Frost und Saatjunges. Ich würde mich freuen von dir zu hören, ob du noch die fehlenden Versionen malen willst oder nicht. Es ist natürlich kein Verbrechen solltest du ablehnen. Sollte ich binnen eines Monats von dir keine Antwort erhalten, werden die Bilder für andere Künstler freigegeben, damit die Charaktere alle Versionen erhalten. Liebe Grüße 16:57, 16. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Sun Shadow Hey, ich hab Sun Shadow jetzt wieder auf die CA-Seite gestellt, sorry dafür, ich weiß selbst nicht genau warum oder wie das passiert ist, da ich beim Ausfügen immer nur die einzelnen Abschnitte bearbeite. Ich hatte mit Star allerdings nen Bearbeitungskonflikt, vielleicht lag es daran, auch wenn ich mir da nicht sicher bin. Wie gesagt sorry nochmal, er ist jetzt aber wieder drauf ^^ 17:17, 10. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Character Art Hey Curly, Es geht um deine Character Arts, und zwar hast du geschrieben dass du sie die nächste Zeit nicht verbessern kannst - leider ist es bei uns Pflicht, einen Zeitraum anzugeben, ansonsten bleiben die Bilder ja ewig auf dem Character Art und nichts passiert :/ Es wäre also toll, wenn du uns circa sagen könntest, bis wann du sie nicht verbessern kannst. Daher bitten wir dich, dass du uns in spätestens einer Woche Bescheid gibst, bzw dazuschreibst, bis wann du sie nicht verbessern kannst - ansonsten werden wir die Bilder ablehnen lassen müssen (Es steht übrigens auch in den Regeln, dass man eine Zeitpunkt angeben muss) Lg, 00:05, 23. Dez. 2015 (UTC) RE: Twigbranch Hey! Klar, kannst du gerne machen :3 Ich finde das ne gute Idee, schließlich fällt es dir bestimmt leichter, deine eigene Tigerung nochmal zu machen als mir :p Sobald du sie hochstellst, werd ich meine Version aus dem Artikel nehmen :3 LG 17:01, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hallo :D Ich komme mal mit einer kleinen Vorabinfo vorbeigeschneit! Voll Top-secret fühl dich VIP B| :'D. Jedenfalls wird im CA bald eine neue Regel in Kraft treten und du wirst davon denke ich ziemlich betroffen sein. Die Regel besagt, dass man in Zukunft nur noch 5-10 (wir beraten noch über die Menge) offene Ca's haben darf. Die Cas die man wegen fehlenden Vorlagen nicht beenden kann sind davon natürlich ausgeschlossen. Ich habe gesehen das du einige offene Sets hast die du bereits beenden kannst, und auf dem CA ist mir aufgefallen das du Sets anfängst aber nicht beendest, wie Breezekit oder Spider Paw. Deswegen wollte ich dich einfach schon mal vorab informieren damit du anfangen kannst deine Sets zu beenden, bzw. halt bei neuen Ca's gleich alle Versionen machst. Du hast noch genügend Zeit dafür also jetzt nicht in Hektik ausbrechen, aber wir dachten es is blöd für dich wenn du auf einmal keine Ca's mehr machen darfst wenn die Regel einfach vor deiner Haustür steht. Wir haben im Moment das zweite Mal den Fall, das wir viele CA's ausfügen werden müssen da User meist eine Version gezeichnet und diese dann nie beendet haben. Damit wir also nicht immer wieder so einen großen Rückschritt machen müssen wird diese Regel in Kraft treten. Ich freue mich auf weitere Cas von dir :D 08:06, 19. Jun. 2018 (UTC) :Ja das ist in Ordnung. Wenn eine Vorlage im Set fehlt dann darfst du warten bis alle Vorhanden sind, das zählt dann auch nicht zum Limit dazu. Nur die, bei denen es alle Vorlagen gibt und die man somit vollenden kann :3 17:01, 19. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Liebe Curly Wie machst du deine fantastischen Tigerungen? Ich versuche es tausend mal und sie kommen nicht annähernd an deine heran. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 20:45, 26. Jun. 2018 (UTC) RE Tigerung Liebe Curly Vielen Dank. Ich werde deine Tipps sofort versichen anzuwenden und bald wohl, meine erste Tabby-Katze hochstellen. Es hat mir sehr geholfen. Glg Mohn :3 Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 09:59, 27. Jun. 2018 (UTC) CA Liebe Curly Ich hab da mal ne Frage: Wie machst du die Schnurrhaarpunkte auf der Schnauze? Ich finde, sie sehen toll aus und würde sie gerne bei meinen CA's auch einbauen. Liebe Grüsse Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 11:45, 8. Jul. 2018 (UTC) RE Hi Curly Danke für die schnelle Antwort. Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Ich mache jetzt auch bei meinen neuen Versionen, den Shadingstrich zur Nase. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 12:27, 8. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Antworten zu CA Hallo :3 Hoppelfeuer brauch eine hellbraune und goldbraune Version. Es vereint sich nur, wenn er jetzt als braun, und dann als hellbraun beschrieben würde. Weil dann bräuchte er keine "nur braun" Version. Jasmin braucht eine Königinnenversion, da hast du recht. Da in ihrer Geschichte steht sie wurde Streunerin nachdem sie ihre Jungen bekam, brauch sie als Königin ein Halsband. Ich würd Willowshine getrennte Versionen geben, da sie auf der CC Version eine weiße Schnauze hat, die ihr Offizielles CA nicht haben dürfte. 17:45, 18. Jul. 2018 (UTC) :Also da Löwenglut und Heideschweif auch jeweils eine CC Schülerversion und dann eine TUG Kriegerversion brauchen, wird Willowshine eine CC Heilerschüler und TUG Heilerversion brauchen. 09:10, 21. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Disku Liebe Curly Es freut mich auch, dass ich wieder hier bin. Ich kam bei deiner Kritik von Rotweide nicht ganz draus, was ich jetzt ändern muss, beziehungsweise was falsch ist. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 13:30, 28. Jul. 2018 (UTC) PS: Igendwie habe ich Niesel und Kiefernnadel vor langem mal auf die Warteschleife gestellt (Ich Hornochs) und jetzt muss ich sie machen. Ich finde es allgemein ein gar nicht gelungenes CA. Kann man es irgendwie löschen, da ich denke, dass andere viel mehr Freude haben würden als ich) Liebe Curly Danke viel mal für die Erklärung. Ich werde sie gerade umsetzen. Dass mit den Sets tut mir leid, ich denke es ist aber die bessere Variante, wenn es jemand zeichnet, der Spass daran hat. Ich hoffe ich kann es zu deinem Zufrieden umsetzen. Hast du auch gerade noch offene Sets, reines Interresse. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 15:12, 28. Jul. 2018 (UTC) PS: Könntest du nächstes mal noch deine Signatur unten hinsetzten. Danke Kein Problem, ich freu mich schon auf deine neuen Sets. Dürfte ich fragen welche Sets? Wenn du es lieber nicht schrieben willst, kann ich sonst kurz in den Chat kommen so um 20:30 weil ich noch esse, ansonsten ist es auch kein Problem. Ich habe auch noch ein paar Sets, die ich noch hoffe raufzuladen. Ich warte und hoffe ausserdem, dass ich einpaar Katzen von den inaktiven Nutzern übernehmen könnte, da bin ich noch geduldig am warten. Bei mir stehen sonst noch vorallem Redones an, da ich mit meinen ersten Katzen nicht so zufrieden bin, jedenfalls mit den meisten. Es würde mich freuen, dir auch im Chat mal zu begegnen, da bin ich des öfteren anzutreffen. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 17:23, 28. Jul. 2018 (UTC) PS: Ich bin sonst recht daran, meine Signatur zu bekommen. Super, ich bin auch recht schüchter, man wird aber voll nett aufgenommen und man kommt voll gu tin den Könnten wir den Chat vielleicht auf die 22:00 schieben. Ich gehe eben noch mit meinen Brüdern Rollhockey spielen, ein grosses Hobby von mir. Es würde mich aber wirklich voll interessieren. ICh bin ja erst seit kurze hier. Man muss einmal in den Chat gehen und dann ists voll cool. Würd mich freuen. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 18:12, 28. Jul. 2018 (UTC) PS: Ich bin jetzt draussen, daher seh ich die Nachricht wohl erst um die 21:30, ich hoffe es klappt, ansonsten können wir später noch einen Termin für den Chatbesuch ausmachen. Danke, bei mir gehts ab jetzt. Ich geh mal in den Chat. LG Mohn Mohnhasel (Diskussion) 19:10, 28. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Re: Königin Ja, die Hinterpfote kann gerne oben unschattiert/heller sein - die guckt ja immerhin unter dem anderen Hinterbein hervor :D Hey Curly, jetzt wo dus erwähnst, wäre es eigentlich logisch, dass Brombeer auch von seinem Midnight-Bild eine Version bekommt.... das Problem an der Sache ist nur, dass er auf dem midnight-Cover grüne Augen, auf der Webseite aber bernsteinfarbene hat. Und nur für die Augenfarbe machen wir ja keine extra Versionen. Ich hab jetzt mal mit den anderen Mystery drüber geredet und sie ist sich auch nicht sicher. Darum würde ich vorschlagen, einfach die grünen Augen zu nehmen, einfach, damit sich diese Krieger-Alt besser von den anderen abhebt? Was die Streifen angeht: Also wenns schon explizit Streifen oder sogar Tigerstreifen heißt, dann würde ich schon sagen, dass man da lieber "normale" Streifen/Streifen wie bei nem Tiger und keine Stromung machen sollte - denn bei letzterem sind Streifen ja nun nicht unbedingt so wirklich draus zu erkennen, auch wenn das natürlich als Tabbymuster zählt ^^ 21:47, 12. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Kleinhenne HEy Curley Auf der Definitionsseite steht die gleiche Definition bei gesprenkelt und getupft, wie kannst ud da überhaupt einen unterschied machen? Rußfarn (Diskussion) 08:28, 17. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Flecken Hey Curley Es tut mir leid dass ich dich gestern angefahren habe, ich habe mich eigentlich über mich selber geärgert und war im Stress und habe dem falschen angefahren :( Rußfarn (Diskussion) 09:36, 18. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Tigerstern Hallo! Da Tau im Moment wenig Zeit hat, antworte ich dir mal auf deine Frage bezüglich Tigerstern. Wir haben ja extra eine kurzhaarige und eine langhaarige Vorlage, die eben dieses ausdrücken soll. Da er ja aber explizit mit einem dicken, langen Schwanz beschrieben wird, musst du diesen trotz der schon vorhandenen Langhaarvorlage dicker und länger machen. 09:47, 18. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Glanzblüte Hi Curls! Jetzt, wo Gelbzahn mit dem Aussehensupdate durch ist, kann ich mich endlich an ihr CA machen :'D Und ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich vielleicht die flache Schnauze von deiner Brightflower übernehmen darf? Zum einen, weil die mega geil aussieht und ich das niemals so hinbekommen würde, und zum anderen weil ja gesagt wird, dass sie ihr sehr ähnlich sieht, abgesehen von der Fellfarbe. :D Wenn nicht, ist das natürlich auch kein Problem! Liebe Grüße, 14:55, 25. Aug. 2018 (UTC) MAIL Heii <3 Wie gehts? Hast du Zeit mal wieder in den Chat zu kommen oder aufs Mail zu antworten? Wäre cool :3 LG 10:40, 19. Okt. 2018 (UTC) Bramblestar Heyaa, du kannst Bramblestar gern noch korrigieren, wir sind da mit der Ablehn-Zeit ein bisschen in den Tüdel gekommen, weil die Zeitstempel die UTC-Zeit anzeigen und nicht unsere :'D Tut uns wirklich Leid. Liebe Grüße und eine schöne Weihnachtszeit, 16:48, 15. Dez. 2019 (UTC)